Don't Let Me Go: Roses
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

This is the third main title of Don't Let Me Go - called Roses   
(if you haven't guessed already ^_~) On the fourth chapter of this part   
the wonderful Patch *sound trumpets* started helping me write this.   
I have to give HUGE thanks to her - she is very talented and full   
of ideas ^_^  
All of you all that were slightly confused - guess what?  
It's going to get worse in these sub-stories ^^;; But not to worry,  
the next main title is going to clear up some stuff, and confuse  
you more... hehe ^^;  
Now, go read! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Somewhere there is a fine line between   
hate and love. For months I saw two of my   
best friends on that line, leaning towards   
hate - but loving each other.  
  
After they finally saw past everything,   
and into each other's hearts - they were the   
perfect couple. I hardly ever saw them fight   
after that, the love was so obvious.   
  
Now that same love is crushing Usagi's   
soul - she needed it, and now it's gone. I   
loved Mamoru like a brother but she loved   
him like a lover... and she needs him like   
one.  
  
Kami-sama, but I wish I could give   
him back to her.  
  
-Motoki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ 1 year later ~*~  
  
"Where do you get off trying to tell   
me what to do and what not to do?!" Rei   
demanded, pushing angrily at Yuurichirou.   
"You are nothing but the help! You live here,   
but you don't tell me what to do and what not   
to!"  
  
The tall man sat quietly while listening   
to Rei rant. His dark brown hair no longer fell   
over his eyes, and piercing green eyes now   
watched Rei walk back and forth in front of him.  
  
"I can run this temple any way I see fit!   
And you will not tell me how to do things, is   
that clear?!" Not waiting for an answer, she   
continued. "My Grandpa ran this place all his   
life and I will continue to run it just like he  
did for the rest of mine!" The words left her   
mouth, but she knew they weren't true. She   
would become a guard for the royal palace when   
Usagi became queen. But for now, she was on a   
roll and was not stopping. "I don't care that   
you think we should open up more days of the   
week, or that we need to start selling more   
charms to get by. We have enough money!"   
  
By then Yuuichirou had worked up the   
courage he was counting on. Slowly he stood   
up and came up behind the firey Priestess.   
In one swift motion he wrapped his arms around   
her shoulders and turned her around to hug her.   
  
"Rei-chan, please. Stop this."  
  
"Don't..." she warned weakly. Small   
fists hit with amazing strength on his chest,   
but Yuurichirou didn't care. Rei had never   
depended on anyone and this was hard... she   
fought for a few minutes before giving in.   
Slowly she found her arms around his neck,   
salty tears falling from her eyes to land   
on his robe.   
  
"Gomen nasai, gomen," she whispered.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," he assured her. "I   
know what you've been going through with   
Usagi. No one can live under that pressure   
alone. Let it out Rei, no one else has to   
know."  
  
Her tears became rough sobs as she   
clutched at his neck with her nails. No signs   
of pain were on his face through it all. He   
reasoned that to hold her like this was more   
than worth the pain she unknowingly inflicted.   
  
~*~ Aino household ~*~  
  
Minako looked down at the picture album   
in her hands with watery eyes. It seemed as if   
they used to take hundreds of pictures all the   
time; her and the girls, Usagi and Mamoru, Ami   
and Urawa. Even some pictures of Yuuchirou,   
Shinozaki, Motoki, Reika and Unazuiki.   
  
But the last picture they had was taken   
over a year ago - a week before Mamoru left.   
Usagi looked so happy. The twinkle and love in   
her eyes was irreplaceable. Minako sighed and   
put the book away.  
  
"Mina-chan?"  
  
"Hai Artemis?"  
  
"You okay?" the white cat asked, yawning   
and stretching. His golden moon symbol shined   
slightly from the afternoon sun streaming   
through the window.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking," she replied and   
stood. "I'm going to see if Usagi is any better.   
This morning she wasn't doing so well."  
  
The cat stood up and followed her out of   
the house. Slowly they made their way towards   
down town Jyuban. Minako stared forward, an odd  
feeling coming over her. Off and on for months   
an inconsistant tugging at the soul-bond between   
Usagi and Mamoru had bothered her. It was at it   
again - only stronger. There would be times when   
she was around Usagi that she felt weak from the   
amount of energy being placed on the thread.   
  
"Mina-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Again, I feel him here..." she mumbled.   
Only Artemis knew of the sensations that would   
fill Minako at times. He reasoned it was on Usagi's   
half of the bond; her calling for her dead love.   
Minako thought otherwise.  
  
"Umm... Minako-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" the tall blonde asked.  
  
"Is that an ambulance at Usagi's house?"  
  
Both looked towards the house on the corner   
of the street and broke out into a run. "Oh Kami-sama,   
not again!"  
  
Upon ariving at the house, Minako rushed   
in the door, not bothering to knock. In the living   
room they found two perimedics working on Usagi's   
hand. She looked to have burned it on something.  
  
"What happened?" Minako demanded, going   
around the room so she could see better.   
  
Ikuko came in the room, "Oh, hi Minako dear.   
Usagi was cooking and she dropped her spatula and   
got splattered by the hot grease. Nothing big...   
right?" The woman looked anxiously towards the man   
wrapping Usagi's hand up.  
  
"Yes ma'am, it's a small burn, not even   
first degree. In fact, a simple first aide kit   
could have done the job," the other man replied,   
looking quiet annoyed at being called out for such   
a small thing.  
  
The blue haired woman put her hand to her chest,   
"Oh thank goodness. She was crying so much that I   
thought it was bad and I guess I panicked." She let  
out a small little laugh. Sighing, she leaned against   
the counter. "I'll be happy when Kenji comes home.   
Oh and Usagi got a rose."  
  
Usagi just watched everyone around her with a   
muted expression of sadness. The look was on her   
face so often, that Minako almost forgot what Usagi   
had looked like happy. But today was different...  
something had happened and Usagi wasn't saying   
what it was.  
  
"So girlfriend," Minako chippered. "Who'd   
you get the rose from?"  
  
Usagi pulled her head up like she just   
realized she wasn't alone. "I.. I don't know.   
It didn't say."  
  
Shrugging, Minako plopped down in a chair and   
pulled her fingers through her hair to rid it of knots.   
"Well, I was coming over here to see if you wanted   
to go shopping today."  
  
Usagi looked down and seen the silver flow of   
hair around her. "Maybe I should cut and dye my hair,"   
she mumbled under her breath. At the same time the   
two cats in the room started hissing. Minako gave a   
short little laugh and fixed her eyes on Usagi's.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
~*~ Sometime later ~*~  
  
"...and then Reika smacked him on the head!"   
Makoto finished and glanced across the table at   
Usagi. "Umm, did you hear a word I just said?"   
  
Usagi looked up in surprise at Makoto's loud   
voice. "Gomen, I was... I'm... hungry?"  
  
Everyone groaned, it sounded just like old   
times. Minako, however, started looking around the   
crowded mall expectantly. There it was again, that   
pulling. As if on cue, a man with a bouquet of   
yellow roses.  
  
"Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Hai?" the silver haired girl twitched uneasily.  
  
Holding a clipboard out to her, the young man   
handed her a pen. "I need you to sign here," he commanded,   
pointing his finger on a line.  
  
Usagi glanced at the roses, then at the paper.   
After placing her initials on the paper, she was handed   
the bouquet. "Good day ma'am."  
  
Slowly, her trembling fingers looked for a card.   
Almost immediately she found one. A small white card   
with a heart up in the corner read 'Usako.'  
  
The vase shattered on the floor as Usagi took   
off running out of the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay - there it is, well the first chapter anyhoo.  
Hello minna!! I'm going to skip right to the part where I hug   
everyone to death! I can not believe how much good responce   
I'm getting from this story - you guys are SOO wonderful!!  
************HUGS*************  
I have to give huge thanks to each and everyone one of you for   
mailing me and telling me your thoughts ^_^ And for everyone -   
and I mean ALL of you - that emailed me about "Believeing in Forever"   
AHH! I never imagined what kind of responce that story would get! I   
love all of you guys! **HUGS**  
As always - HUGE thanks and *hugs* to Meara, my editor - I don't  
want to begin to think about what my story would look like without  
her help and spelling skills ^^ She is the greatest!  
  
Email! Email! Email! And I ain't lying.. I want  
Email!!!! ^_^  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://anime.at/bethsere -- this is not only a hint, but  
you can usually get my new chapters there two or three  
days before ASMR ^_^  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Ahh... the mysterious roses, chapter 2 ^^  
So.... what ya thinking so far? Who is sending the roses?  
I'm going to let you come up with your own thoughts, but   
take all the confusion this story has as a hint that you   
may not be right in who your thinking is doing it ^_~  
As always - HUGE Thank you's to everyone emailing me,  
every letter makes my day brighter and make me more  
eager to get these chapters done ^^  
HUGE thank you to Meara **HUGS** She's the greatest  
thing since they put the pocket in pita.. (gomen, I watched  
Hercules today ^_~)   
More AN's at bottom - I talk a lot, I know ^^;  
Luva!  
Bethany  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know, of all the things in   
life I've come to expect, this was not   
one of them. Who had the nerve to call   
her 'Usako' after Mamoru? I could slap   
whoever it is, she cried for days after   
that.  
  
You know, I swear if I didn't know   
any better - it was Mamoru. But sending   
her roses from the grave?   
  
-Reika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany  
Edited By: Meara  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Four Months Later ~*~  
  
Luna laid under the bed, with various   
other things that she didn't want to think of   
- and cried silently with Usagi. The girl on   
top of the bed was having one of her bad days,   
when she would cry for hours on end.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I miss you..." she sobbed,   
clutching a picture of him to her chest. "So   
much."  
  
Suddenly her voice turned angry. "Stupid   
crystal," she spit. "Useless to me. I can save   
the world with this stone, but it can't give me   
the one thing I want." Her anger subsided and she   
held the crystal before her. "Please bring him   
back to me... please..."  
  
The crystal shined brightly, looking for   
something in Usagi to heal. But it couldn't help   
the heartbreak she bore, so it shimmered, then   
powered down and fell to the locket once again.   
She pushed it away harshly and stood up.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
Slowly the black-blue cat came out from under   
the bed and purred softly as she jumped on the bed.   
"Hai?"  
  
"Just wanted some company," Usagi said sadly,   
hugging Luna to her. Luna purred softly, putting   
Usagi to sleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, a pain coursing through   
her chest. "Us... Usagi..."  
  
The pain intensified, became unbearable. Then   
just as soon as he came, it was gone.  
  
Rei stood up and looked at the fire before   
her. "What the hell?"  
  
Sparks flew from the fire, landing on the floor   
around the Priestess. Rei brought her hands together   
and started chanting under her breath.   
  
The fire calmed before opening up in the middle,   
an image appearing. Rei looked into its fiery depths,   
and gasped before fainting to the floor.  
  
~*~   
  
Motoki slammed the phone down and stared at the   
ceiling. Reika placed her hand over his and looked up   
at him questionably.  
  
The blonde sat down and closed his eyes. "I can't   
believe them. They say they STILL have no clue where his   
stuff is! Damn it, they had better find it!"  
  
Reika tried to calm him down with a soothing voice.   
"It'll turn up."  
  
When she received no response, she looked up at Motoki.   
He was staring at a point beyond her as he started speaking.  
  
"Reika, promise me you won't call me crazy."  
  
Her eyebrow rose up a bit, but she nodded.  
  
"I don't think he's dead," Motoki deadpanned,   
looking at his fiancé for a reaction.   
  
Gulping, Reika tried to stay calm at his sudden   
statement, and the fact that he seemed to believe it.   
"Wh.. Why do you say that?"   
  
~*~  
  
Ami knocked lightly on the door with the bunny sign   
that said 'Usagi'. A low whisper from inside bid her to   
come in. Slowly she came in and looked around the room; shocked.   
  
Pink roses were everywhere.  
  
"What?" the genius mumbled, looking across the room.   
Usagi laid on the bed asleep, Luna tucked under her arm.   
  
Smiling, Ami pried the cat from under her   
best friend and allowed her time to breath. "Geez, I   
hate when she does that," the cat mumbled, shaking off the  
effects of being in Usagi's sleep grasp.  
  
"What's all this?"  
  
Luna looked around the room. "I woke up, they   
were here. I don't think Usagi is going to take this well."   
  
Ami started searching for a card. After going   
through the fourth vase, she found one. "Ashiteru, Usako."   
Startled blue eyes found Luna's. "Who is  
doing this?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe - you might want to read my AN's - I say lots  
of important stuff ^_~  
  
Okay - usual disclaimers yada.. yada.. yada.. I forget these  
half the time - please don't sue me   
Luva!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Dada dumm..... chapter 3! Yee haw! okay - not  
a lot of author's notes, cuz you all have *hopefully*  
been reading them for the first two chapters.  
HUGE thanks to Meara - *hugs*  
HUGE thanks to everyone who mails me *Hugs* you  
guys are great to me ^_^  
Luva!  
Bethany  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I hadn't seen Usagi enough to know,   
but you could sense her heartbreak. I   
personally never knew the man she dated   
for four years. Some best friend I am, ne?   
  
But after she met those girls, we   
stopped talking. I would see her on the   
street and we would hug and talk for a   
minute, but that was as much as I seen her.   
  
I continued on with life, dating Umino and   
all that. I found out through Motoki that   
Mamoru had died. I tried calling for a few   
days, for her, but she's like a distance   
friend now...  
  
-Naru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany ^_^  
Edited by: Meara  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The afternoon sun rose high in sky,   
causing red and orange colors to dance around   
on buildings. Rough hands pulled the curtains   
together to block out the light show. A man in   
the corner of the room went un-noticed by the   
occupant as he picked up the phone.   
  
A slightly strangled voice answered after   
about seven rings. "Are we ready?"  
  
The man un-consciously straightened up,   
"Yeah, just about. What else is there to do?"  
  
"Oh... I don't know. Go wax your bald head,"   
the man on the line chuckled before hanging up.  
  
A short, stubby hand put the phone on the   
base and growled angrily. "How do I get myself   
wrapped up in this bull shit?"  
  
"I don't know, but you know it's wrong.   
Why don't you let me go, and we'll talk about   
this like normal humans?"  
  
"Normal? Normal?! You don't think I wouldn't   
give up everything I have to be normal?!" the man   
screamed at his companion. "Why don't you shut the   
hell up before I do something your damned little   
girlfriend would really kneel over about?!"  
  
The second man in the room cowered back and   
remained silent.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft paws padded down the streets of Tokyo,   
the sun barely up in the sky to light the path. Under   
a street lamp the animal stopped to take a deep breath.  
"Here goes everything...."  
  
Behind her was a short girl with ruby red hair   
and bright violet eyes. "Tell me again, Lynn, why are   
we here?" The petite girl looked around with obvious   
disgust.  
  
"We have a mission - that's why. Now stop your   
complaining and let's get going. We still have quite   
a few blocks to cover and little time to do it in."  
  
"Oh goody, how peachy it is..."  
  
"I heard that!" The feline turned and stared at   
her ward. "Just hush it and move it, now!"  
  
"To think that I was here - for how long? Ugh,   
this place is so.... thirtieth century!"  
  
"Listen to me," the calico cat turned and   
hissed lightly. "I've listened to you complain since   
the moment we left your home. I don't want to hear   
anymore!" She turned around, when something occurred   
to her. "And it's the twentieth century, and it was   
only three years ago you were here."  
  
"Nani?! Three years?! How?"  
  
Moaning, the cat turned on its heels. "Come on,   
no time to explain it all now. You've got two days to   
become good friends with the Senshi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked at the vase of red roses on her   
desk and sighed. Her heart broke to see the lovely flowers,   
the flower that announced Tuxedo Kamen at a fight, the   
flower he could conjure up out of nowhere - the flower   
she had gotten a million of in her four years with Mamoru.  
  
"I'd give anything to have him make me another rose..."  
  
Luna lifted her tired head up to look at her ward.   
For endless nights Usagi had been having nightmares and   
in turn Luna received little sleep. With a yawn, the cat   
turned over and curled into another black ball to catch   
up on her z's.  
  
"USAGI!!"  
  
Luna moaned, there went that idea.  
  
"Coming Mama!!" the teenager yelled back, getting   
up slowly from her bed and running a finger over the soft   
petals. "I wonder who keeps sending me these Luna?"  
  
"I don't know Usagi-chan, maybe a secret admirer?"  
  
Usagi dismissed the idea and walked out of the room,   
closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami tried to juggle her stack of books as she   
walked up the steps to the temple. Slowly but surely   
she made it to the top and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Rei-chan?!" she yelled, trying to ring the bell   
without putting the books down.  
  
The door opened, but it wasn't Rei that greeted her.  
  
"Yuuichirou-kun, where's Rei-chan?"  
  
The tall man looked upset about something as he   
motioned for her to follow him. Ami deposited the books   
on a table and followed him down the hall.  
  
They entered Rei's bedroom where she was laying on   
the bed, covers up to her chin and face as red as fire.   
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Yuuichirou looked past her for a second before   
responding. "She passed out in the fire room and has   
been sick ever since. I was hoping you could tell me  
what was wrong with her."  
  
Ami walked over to Rei slowly and took her pulse.   
Placing a hand on her forehead, she was surprised that   
Rei's skin was cool to the touch when she looked to be   
burning up with a fever. "Rei-chan, do you hurt?"  
  
Rei moaned and looked glassy eyed at her friend.   
"Usagi."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's.... call the girls..."  
  
Ami wasted no time in pulling out her communicator,   
Yuuichirou watched uncertainly at the Mercury symbol on   
the small compact.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah!!!! Get it!! Get it!! Hurry!!!" a female voice   
shrieked out, waving her hands in front of a flame and in   
doing this, making the flame higher.  
  
"Minako-chan! Stop! You're making it worse!!" Makoto   
yelled, pulling the hysterical girl away from the stove.   
Taking a metal lid, Makoto put the flame out and sighed   
back against the counter. "Remind me never to take up   
teaching you to cook again."  
  
Minako dipped her spoon in the burnt rice. "Well...  
maybe looks are destroying?"   
  
Moaning, Makoto opened her mouth to correct her   
friend, but in the end decided it useless. "Ugh!" Throwing   
her hands up in the air, the tall brunette made a sound   
resembling a dying animal. "I give UP!"  
  
Sheepishly Minako bowed her head, hiding a smile   
while pouring the fourth attempt at rice down the trash   
dispenser. "I don't know about this. Maybe pizza?"  
  
Before Makoto could answer, double beeps sounded   
from the living room. The girls looked at each other   
and went for their communicators.   
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at Makoto as she   
opened hers first. "V-babe here!" (Usagi calls her   
this in the manga... for anyone wondering...and Minako  
don't like it ^^)   
  
Ami chuckled lightly before turning serious. "Minna,   
I need one or both of you to go over to Usagi's, or   
have her come over there. Rei is sick, I think she's   
had a vision and it may be best for one of us be with   
Usagi at all times."  
  
"On it!" Makoto answered, leaving her place behind   
Minako where she was listening.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The arcade doors slid open and a young girl and her   
cat strolled in. After looking around for a moment, the   
two headed to the counter where a young girl had her head   
buried in her arms. Brown wavy hair fell almost to her   
waist, and her shoulders were visible shaking.  
  
"Doushite no?" the young girl asked, brushing some   
red hair from her face. Her cat hissed at her, and the   
girl shoved it down into her purse.  
  
The brunette looked up at concerned violet eyes.   
Wiping her eyes she peered at the girl for a moment.   
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl panicked for a moment before covering it.   
"Umm, my name is... Mika**. What's yours?"  
  
"Reika," the brunette answered.   
  
"Pretty name Reika-san. May I ask what's wrong?"  
  
Wiping her eyes again, Reika took a deep breath.   
"Well, it seems that my fiancé has disappeared. I haven't   
seen him in two days and he hasn't come to work, home or   
anywhere. I'm very worried about him."  
  
Mika furrowed her eyebrows together in deep thought.   
"I'm sure he's okay. What's his name?"  
  
"Motoki... Furuhata Motoki, do you know him?"  
  
The red haired girl gasped slightly. "I.. um, have   
to go!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Mika means "new moon"   
Dada dumm.... well, what do ya think? It took me forever   
to write this chapter, I'm at a loss at how to get to   
where I want to be in this story - but there it is!  
Email! Email is goood! Email is my friend! Email me   
Please!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
Luva!  
Bethany  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Last - but not least - chapter 4!! Your  
going to love Patch and I for the ending of  
this ^_~  
HUGE thanks to Meara - *hugs*   
I'm SOOO happy about all my email!! Happy!  
Happy! SOO happy!!! Thank everyone who  
wrote me and who continues to write! *hugs*  
And Patch makes her enterance in this  
chapter - and will be writing with me from  
here on out!!! YAY!  
Now.. I don't own Sailor Moon - but thanks  
to Sam Goody's, I own a lot of Sailor Moon  
stuff! ^_~  
Luva!  
Bethany  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pray each night that my little   
girl will come back to me. She's here   
physically, but her heart is in shattered   
ruins and it's slowly destroying her.  
  
Kami-sama, please. Help her. Get her   
through this and on with her life.   
  
But a part of me believes she will   
never loose her vision of Mamoru. He was   
her Prince in her eyes and I honestly   
believe they were made for each other.  
  
Were.  
  
I wish she could have him back - it   
would make her so happy.  
  
-Ikuko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG? sounds good, I suppose  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com  
patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
His eyes moved back and forth behind his   
lids, but they did not open to reveal their color.   
His hand came up to push bangs out of his face...   
but still he slept on.  
  
A short, fat and bald man of around fifty   
paced uneasily back and forth in the small room.   
Just had to be nosey, didn't he? Just had to ask   
one too many questions, didn't he? Fool. That's   
what he is. And now, the man justified, I won't   
be responsible for whatever happens to him.  
  
The sun changed from a blinding yellow to an   
almost blood red as it moved down across the valley.   
The wind picked up slightly and began to make a   
howling sound through out the room.   
  
"How do I get myself into this mess?" he   
asked himself, chewing on a cookie. "Damn it,   
all I wanted was to be administrator of Harvard...   
but no, I get messed up with these people. And   
what's so damned important about this Mamoru   
anyhow? Not like he's a super hero or some shit."   
He stopped mumbling to take another bite of his   
cookie. "And what's even more is that I don't   
even know if I succeeded..." He glanced nervously   
at the man laying on the cot across the room and   
shook his head. "Damn it."  
  
~~~~~Makoto's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"....what do you think Usagi-chan?"  
  
The blonde looked up from her uneaten   
hamburger and glanced at Minako. "Gomen nasai,   
could you repeat?"  
  
Moaning, Minako rolled her eyes. "I think   
we should take a trip.... I don't know. Anywhere.   
Get away from here for a while. We are all of age   
to go anywhere we want, it's been peaceful and   
we have the money."  
  
"Umm... sure," Usagi responded half   
heartedly.  
  
"Where would we go?" Rei inquired, gently   
reaching over to brush a stray hair out of   
Yuuichirou face. "I'd have to find some help at   
the temple if we took a vacation."  
  
Ami looked up from her book for a split   
second as if in deep thought. Of course, she is   
always in deep thought and the girls didn't   
notice the look from any others she wore. "What   
about America? I've always wanted to go there.   
We could go to California... or New York City."  
  
"Ha! And get killed the second we get off   
the plane?" Makoto blanched. "I don't even think   
our Senshi powers will get us out of some of the   
stuff I've heard goes on there!"   
  
"We beat Metallia, Beryl, Dead Moon Circus   
etc. and Mako-chan is scared of muggers...." Minako   
shook her head in mock annoyance. "What's the   
matter Mako-chan? Afraid that if they don't throw   
nega-energy at you that you can't handle it?"  
  
"Excuse me Sailor *V*," Makoto retorted   
and threw her a hurt look. "The rest of us didn't   
fight crime before the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Your just scared," Minako giggled lightly   
to show she was teasing.  
  
Rei held her hands up to stop the   
interstellar war that was about to begin.   
"Enough. Now, where would we go?"  
  
Hotaru let her leg swing back and forth   
off the side of the chair. "How about Hawaii?"   
  
The phone ringing abruptly halted the   
conversation. Makoto jumped up and grabbed it   
off the hook. "Moshi, Moshi."   
  
Her face turned a little pale and she   
nodded. "Okay Tsukino-san, I'll tell her. Hai,   
arigato."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked, throwing her hamburger   
to the side and looking up.  
  
"You have a present at your house... a   
vase of a dozen white roses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reika drummed her nails on the counter and   
thought about the girl that has just ran out of   
the arcade. She knows something about Motoki,   
her mind told her. Suddenly she stood up to follow   
the red headed girl.   
  
Not a mile from the arcade, the teenager   
came to a halt to catch her breath. "I *huff*   
don't think she *huff* knows which way we went."  
  
The cat in her bag hissed as she spoke. "I   
told you not to talk to anyone! What where you   
thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking there is a woman who   
could use some comfort! *That's* what I was   
thinking!!" the teenager yelled.  
  
The feline in the bag just stared at Mika.   
"I'm sorry Mika-chan, really... I.. I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~Usagi's House~~~~~~~~  
  
She stared at the vase, dumbfounded. How   
much more could she take? How much more torture   
could one heart stand before it collapsed under   
the weight of the grief it carried?  
  
They sat there; simply - yet perfectly -   
arranged in the pale lavender vase on her dresser.   
They were so beautiful, so achingly beautiful,   
few blooming, others still in their bud form. But   
at the same time they were mocking her, reminding   
her of the passing events.  
  
With a trembling finger, she traced the form   
of the bud, it's soft silkiness shooting sensations   
of pleasure up her arm. She shivered slightly and   
snatched her hand back, rubbing her forearm.  
  
Who was doing this to her? Sending her roses   
like this, no one was allowed to do that, only Mamo-chan.   
But Mamo-chan was...  
  
"No!" she said vehemently, shaking her head. She   
refused to think about that. She was supposed to be   
recovering; moving on as the Senshi had put it.   
  
But it was just so hard, they would never understand.  
Her gaze unwillingly shifted back to the milky white   
roses. Slowly, her hand reached out and this time, her   
finger traced its way down the stem. A thorn and her   
finger rested at its sharp tip stopped its path. She   
slowly pressed and the point punctured her skin. She   
brought her hand back and mesmerized, she stared at the   
drop of blood that welled up.  
  
Blood red. Just like blood red roses. The roses   
that she had grown to love, grown to desire.  
  
Roses, roses Mamo-chan would give her at every   
opportunity he had.  
  
"...when I come back I'll bring you a dozen of   
every color rose. One each day until you have so many   
roses that you will drown in them..."  
  
No. Kami - no! The Fates could not be so cruel!  
  
It was her last thought before she passed out and   
crumbled to a heap on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well....... don't you just get mad when people do this?  
*runs from various things thrown by readers* Ekkkkkkkkkkk!  
Gomen! I promise... well - can't say, it'll be revealing   
too much ^_~  
Again, thank you Patch for writing this with me !!  
  
Email! Email!! Even if you just want to email me to  
tell me to never leave you hanging like this again ^^;  
As long as I know people are reading!  
  
luva!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
&  
Patch  
patchkhan1@hotmail.com   
^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
